Mailing Lists
If you are having problems reading Hebrew emails, click here: Reading Hebrew Emails. =General Interest= Efrat *Efrat Chat is a list for discussion of all Efrat issues. You must be approved to join. (Click to subscribe) **NB: Efrat-Chat has ceased operating. The conversation continues on Efrat-List below. **Here is the Efrat-chat List Netiquette page. *Efrat Municipal Elections 2008 is for residents of Efrat to discuss the candidates & platforms in the upcoming local elections in Efrat(Click to subscribe) *קהילת אפרת רשימה עברית הוא רשימת צ'אט שאילתות בנפח נמוך. לחץ כדי להירשם *Efrat List is another list on Google Groups. Requires approval to join. *Efrat Forwarding List is to post and receive opinions, articles and other material that may be of interest to residents of Efrat, Gush Etzion and others who have similar interests. (Click to subscribe) *Givat Hazayit List is for residents of Givat Hazayit in Efrat (Click to subscribe) *Bneh Beitcha Zayit List is for residents of Bneh Beitcha Zayit (Pitom ha-Ktoret, Matitiyahu haCohen) in Efrat (Click to subscribe) *Lost and Found (Click to subscribe) *Efrat Singles is a free, on-line dating group was designed to help you meet quality single living in Efrat. *Efrat Realty Group serves the residents of Efrat and others interested in living in Efrat, with the help to purchase and to sell or to rent houses and apartments. (Click to subscribe) *You can search for other email groups relating to Efrat in YahooGroups and GoogleGroups. Elazar *Yeshuv Elazar is for residents of Elazar, their friends and relatives. (Click to subscribe) Neve Daniel *Neve Daniel Kvutzat Diyun is for residents of Neve Daniel. (Click to subscribe) *KAIFENG - CHINESE CUSINE - KOSHER MEHADRIN under the supervision of Moatza Datit Gush Etzion - Located within Neve Daniel (Shopping Center) Alon Shvut *'Alon Shvut List' is for residents of Alon Shevut. It can be joined by contacting mailto:susanw@netvision.net.il Bat Ayin *Bat Ayin Yishuv Group is for members, dwellers, people and students living in the present or past at Bat Ayin. (Click to subscribe) =Employment= *GushEmploy assists people in attaining employment through networking with people in Gush Etzion. (Click to subscribe) =Real Estate= *Efrat Housing is for real estate offers. (Click to subscribe) *Gush Etzion Rental List is for residential and commercial rentals all over Gush Etzion. No agents allowed. (Click to subscribe) =Commuting= *Gush-Malcha Tremp List is for people from all over the Gush who work in Malcha, and need or can offer occasional tremps (Click to subscribe) *Zayit-Har Hotzvim Tremp List is for people from Zayit Efrat who work in Har-Hotzvim, and need or can offer occasional tremps (Click to subscribe) *Gush Etzion/Beit Shemesh Railroad Tremp List is meant for people needing rides or organizing carpooling to and from the Beit Shemesh train station. Anyone wishing to join, Please send me a few words stating who you are. This is to insure that this list doesn't include spamers. So we may spare our members! (Click to subscribe) =Special Interest= *AstroTom - Forum for astronomy hobbyists and amateurs in Israel, run by our very own Tom Rosenfeld (Click to subscribe) *Aseh Chayil is for members of the Aseh Chayil elementary school's parents association (Amutat "Chayil B'Efrata") (Click to subscribe) *The Women's Beit Midrash of Efrat and Gush Etzion is for anyone who is interested in receiving emails containing virtual shiurim, and Beit Midrash Announcements (Click to subscribe) =Yahoo Groups Tips= Most of these lists are on Yahoo Groups. Here are ways to manage your Yahoo Groups list subscriptions. They were written for the efrat-chat list, but just change that with the name of any other list. *To stop mail temporarily, send an email to (blank or not) mailto:efrat-chat-nomail@yahoogroups.com *To switch back to individual emails, send an email to (blank or not): mailto:efrat-chat-normal@yahoogroups.com *To unsubscribe from (quit) the list, send an email to (blank or not): mailto:efrat-chat-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com and you MUST reply to the confirmation email to complete the removal process. *To request general help information, send an email to (blank or not): mailto:efrat-chat-help@yahoogroups.com and you'll get back an email with the list description and the email commands listed here *To change to digest mode: mailto:efrat-chat-digest@yahoogroups.com *To change back to regular mode: mailto:efrat-chat-normal@yahoogroups.com